Demigods In Goode
by TheRogueGuardian10
Summary: Post BoO. After defeating Gaea, Percy must go back to a teens worst nightmare, if you're not a demigod, highschool. Preparing for another boring year, he gets the surprise of his life. Percabeth and possible Thalico. Rated T for language. UP FOR ADOPTION, read last chapter for information.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Another Percabeth story. Read and Review.**

 **Disclaimor:I don't own PJO that's all Rick Riordon.**

 **Note:I have changed chapter 1 a bit since I wasn't happy with it after reading. This is the edited version of chapter 1. Hope you enjoy. It's not crucial to read. Mostly I added fluff.**

Percy View

Tomorrow is the first day of school, it's time to put demigod, crazy, fighting Percy into the back of my brain and bring out, "learning", and normal relaxed Percy. Right now I'm in my room trying to sort through all my binder subjects, trying not to screw up but I can barely stay still from my ADHD.

After an hour I give up and put my binders in my backpack for tomorrow, I go downstairs to get some of my moms famous blue cookies for a night of video games.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Percy wake up!," my mom yells into my ear, as I try to push her away I see the time,"Shit it's 8:30 **(AN:I'm not sure what your guys school times are but in this story they're 9am to 3:30pm)** I burst out of my room with laughs coming from behind me. I take the fastest shower ever before I go out to my new car my dad gave me. It's a black Corvette Stingray with leather heated seats, built in GPS, can go 0-60 in four seconds, and since my dad got it for me it barely adds any pollution to the environment.

The school parking lot practically becomes my race way until I find an open spot. I check the time, "It's only 8:40?" I ask myself. I get out of my car and walk into the school. When I get my schedule I see my classes,

 **Block 1: Math, Room 53, Mr. Edgers**

 **Block 2: Science, Room 101, Mrs. Potter**

 **Block 3: Free**

 **Block 4: L.A, Room 167, Mrs. Alec**

 **Lunch**

 **Block 5: Greek, room 131, Mr. Rennurb**

 **Block 6: Choice**

 **Break**

 **Block 7: P.E, Room 120, Mr. Dupe**

 **Block 8: History, Room 87, Mr. Rennurb**

 **(AN:Again, I'm just doing 8 classes, deal with it.)**

Trying to focus on the words I don't notice the people in front of me until I crash into them, when I look up I see the three people I never expected to be here. In front of me were, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia.

"Watch where you're going Kelp Head," I forget about Thalia as I look at Annabeth, she just smiles before hugging me. I tilt her head up and kiss her. My mind melts missing her kisses since I haven't had one since camp. From the look on her face she was enjoying it too before she pulls away, except she was actually pulled away.

"Who the hell are you kissing my boyfriend!" Brooke screams at Annabeth. I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with her until later but looks like luck wasn't with me.

"Brooke, every year you do this, get it into your head that I am not, and never will be your boyfriend." She just smiles before kissing me on the cheek and leaves.

"Ohh I hate that girl," I mutter, all my friends are looking at me so I explain,"That is Brooke Gilbeth, she is the number one slut in the school, yet she's a cheerleader."

Annabeth still looks annoyed so I sigh and say,"Wise Girl you're the only person I love, she has no chance because all I can think about is you." I kiss her again and we both get lost in the kiss. After an eternity we break apart and I can think again. She looks up at me and smiles before grabbing my hand.

"Can I see your timetable Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asks. I hand her the sheet and she reads it over before smiling so wide. "We have all the same classes together!" She screams in my ear. I just laugh and ask,"what about Pinecone Face and Nico?" They're in gym, social, and math with us but they're in all the same classes with each other."

Behind me more voices can be heard, I turn around to see more friendly faces. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel are behind me talking and laughing. "Hey, why are you guys here?"

Leo responds cheekily,"To go to school stupid." Everyone either laughs or groans as I smack him on the head before we talk about our schedules. After we compare everyone's sheets the bell rings and we go to first class.

Walking in we go to the back, Thalia sits by Nico, and I sit with Annabeth. The second bell rings and the teacher starts the class,"Welcome everyone, my name is Mr. Edgers, I hope you had a good summer but now we need to see what you remember so I have review packets." At this everyone groans but he's not finished,"You will work with your desk partners for this assignment."

Most people smile when they hear, I am absolutely beaming, I get to work with my girlfriend who happens to be a genius. By the end of class we are the only pair to finish, as we hand in our packets I take Annabeth's hand,"That was a nice start to the day," I say as I kiss her. I can't get enough of them, I missed her so much. I feel her smile into the kiss and she nods before we go to our next subject. Although she is a bit sad that Paul wasn't here today, something to do with a teacher convention, but classes fly by in a blur since I'm with Annabeth and before I know it it's lunch.

As I walk into the cafeteria with Annabeth I see my four mortal friends waving to me, as we sit down we notice the rest of our friends and we wave them over. After everyone's seated I introduce everyone,"Guys this is Leon and his girlfriend Bridget, Leon's my co-captain on the swim team. Those two are Edmond and Tyler, they're also on the swim team, Tyler has a girlfriend named Abby and Edmond's a loner." Everyone laughs but Edmond.

When they stop laughing I continue,"And these are my friends from camp, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel.

After everyone says hi we all dig into our food. When lunch is over everyone separates and goes to they're separate classes, Annabeth and I go to room 131 and walk in. Inside we find none other but Chiron. "Ah, hello Annabeth and Percy." Since we're early and no one else is here yet we both stay by his desk and talk,"Why are you here," I ask.

"Well with so many demigods in one place the scent attracts many monsters. I'm here to help shield you and defend you if necessary." Annabeth and I nod before kids start coming in.

"We'll talk with you later," Annabeth says before we sit at a desk in the front. When everyone sits down and the bell rings Chiron starts the class. "Hello everyone my name is Mr. Rennurb," Annabeth chuckles at this getting his joke. Today we will start Greek off easy, can anyone name the 14 Olympians?"

Some kid in the back asks a question,"Isn't there only 12 Olympians though?"

"No there are now 14 Olympians on Olympus," Chiron answers while looking at me and Annabeth."So who can name some of them?" He continues. Multiple hands go up including mine and Annabeth's. Chiron picked a few people first who listed off the main Gods or Goddesses, as they talk Chiron rights them on the board, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, and Aphrodite. Finally he picks me, I decide to pick the god no one would say,"Hestia, Goddess of the hearth, and family."

Some kids say that Hestia isn't one of the 12 but Chiron reminds them that there were 14. Next he picked Annabeth,"Hades, God of the underworld."

Chiron nods before writing the name on the board. After that other kids name off the rest. The bell rings after we discuss all the gods and Annabeth and I go to our next class. After our choice class which was shop, we get our bags and go to gym, in the hallway we pass Bryce, biggest ass and playboy in school, he was also the captain of the football team.

When he sees Annabeth he winks and starts walking beside her completely ignoring me. I see Annabeth start to clench her fist. "Hey babe how would you like to be the girlfriend of the most popular guy in the school?" He asked smugly while trying to grab her hand. Fed up I push him away and say,"I'm sorry but I think MY girlfriend would rather not. He glares at me before grabbing Annabeth's waist,"How about we ask beautiful over here. Annabeth doesn't answer, she just kicks him where the sun don't shine. We leave laughing while Bryce is on the ground groaning.

Suddenly I get the urge to kiss her, so I push her into an empty room before ravishing her mouth, we spend a few minutes in there hiding from the world before Annabeth pulls back and says we have to get to class.

In the gym we notice all of our friends are here. We all smile and stand beside each other as Mr. Dupe starts talking,"Today we will be trying something new, I have someone coming in to teach you all sword fighting, everyone seems happy with that, none more then me and my friends. Just then the instructor came in.

"Clarisse?" I say dumbly. "Prissy, close your mouth before you catch flies," I blush and close my mouth as my friends laugh. Some kids ask how I know her for Clarisse to reply,"I'm one of Prissy's friends from camp." Everyone seems ok with that answer so she continues,"Everyone get a wooden sword or dagger from thee box and stand in a line." She goes to our group and tells us it's ok to use our real weapons.

I pull out Riptide before standing on the line with my friends. Clarisse explains the basics of it before calling on me and Annabeth to demonstrate. Before we start she tells the class,"These two have been at camp for a long time, Annabeth prefers a knife but they both know a lot about this and know advanced moves, I don't expect you guys to do this while I'm here, this is just for entertainment."

Annabeth and I get into our starting positions before she jumps at me I block her dagger with my sword, I push her back as I start swinging my sword trying to get in her inside, I jump and do a 360 trying to confuse before using the momentum to trip her but before I can attack she's on her feet again. After slashing and parrying and fancy moves on my part I see a chance, I feint to the right before kicking her back and before she can get up I have my sword at her neck. Everyone claps before Clarisse instructs them to find a partner and try some moves.

The rest of class is spent sword fighting and by the end everyone's sweaty. After changing and showering Annabeth and I go to our final class, there we meet Chiron again and he teaches us about the Civil War. Through the class Annabeth takes notes while I just listen. Time flies by and soon class is over.

I realize I don't know where Annabeth is staying so I ask,"Wise Girl where are you and the others staying?"

She smiles before saying some apartment Chiron rented for them, nodding we find our friends and take 3 cars,I lead in my Stingray while I listen to Annabeth's directions until we stop at her and my friends apartment. Which is my apartment.

 **IMPORTANT AN:Thats the first chapter, was it good? should I continue this story ?Should there be Thalico? I'll post a new chapter when if I get reviews. So if you want more review.**

 **~TRG10**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth View

When we reached the apartment complex where Chiron rented two rooms for us, I felt like it looked familiar, I turn to Percy and notice him staring wide eyed at the place. Finally it clicked for me, this was his apartment.

"Looks like we're neighbours Wise Girl," Percy finally said chuckling. I smile at him before defending myself,"I didn't pick this place, Chiron did." As we talk everyone else pulls up and we all get out.

"Whatever, I'm just happy you live so close," Percy replies happily. Deciding to fool with him I reply,"I'm not, if I knew I lived here I would've never agreed to come." His face morphs into one of genuine hurt before I mumble,"Seaweed Brain," and kiss him. We get broken out of our kiss by Leo who yells,"lovebirds, no face sucking in public, people might think you're trying to eat each other," followed by a grunt as Piper and Thalia smack him on the back of his head. We break apart and Percy gets my bags for me as everyone else gets their bags too.

Once we get the keys to our rooms, we go up to the 10th floor. We have two rooms between the eight of us, one for boys and one for girls, and Percy's apartment on the next floor. Percy gives me my bags before telling everyone to come up to his apartment after we were done unpacking.

Once Piper-mostly Jason-brought up all 10 bags of hers I realize we had a problem, the apartment only had three bedrooms meaning one of us had to sleep on the couch. "Who's going to take couch?" I ask. Thinking there would be a big arguement, I'm surprised that all three of them are looking at me.

"I've got a bad back," Hazel said.

"I twist and turn when I sleep, I'll fall off the couch if I sleep on it," Piper explained.

"I'll blast you with lightning if I don't get a bed," Thalia dead panned.

I curse them under my breath before agreeing. Everyone goes to their own rooms and start unpacking, in fifteen minutes we're done and decide to check up on the boys since we are supposed to go to Percy's. We walk up to their door and knock. Leo answers with a coke in hand while we stare horrified of their apartment.

In the fifteen minutes we were unpacking, the boys finished two cases of coke and a case of RedBull, which all the cans were on the ground, wrappers were on the ground, stains in 3 spots on the carpet, and clothes everywhere.

Thalia turns and whispers to us,"I think they're some kind of human-pig hybrid." We burst out laughing before Frank comes out without pants on. When he spots us he blushes causing Hazel to blush causing the rest of us to laugh again. He runs back into a room before him the rest of the boys come out.

"What do you girls need?" Nico asks.

"We're going to Percy's, he told us to go over, remember?" Piper answered. The boys looks like a truck ran over them as they remembered what Percy had said,"Hopefully he asked us to go over for Sally's cooking," Jason thought aloud. There was a second of silence before almost everyone's stomach growled and in Frank and Leo's case, even drooled a bit as they thought about Sally's cooking.

"What're we waiting for, let's go," Frank said before realizing in his haste to put on pants, he put on his sweat pants inside out."Actually I'll meet up with you guys I have to do something quickly." We roll our eyes before the other boys get their key and join us and we start walking to Percy's.

When we ring the bell we hear Sally yell,"Coming," before opening the door, when she saw us she squeals, loudly. Leo took the brunt of it as he was in front and he turns to us using hand gestures saying he can't hear. Thalia pretends to speak while actually just moving her mouth.

Leo looks confused, then yelled,"What?" We hear Percy's laughter and notice him behind his mom.

"Hey Kelp Head," Thalia says from the back group. Sally instantly turns around and asks,"Is this the surprise?" Percy nods and his mom hugs him, after she finishes hugging Percy she squeezes the life out of every single one of us, especially Frank who just came. Frank was turning blue before Percy decides he didn't want a dead Frank in his apartment.

Sally invites us all in for supper, which she said would be done in a hour so we could do whatever until then. All the boys go to the Xbox as we stand around in the living room. Not sure what to do I ask,"Should we finish our homework right now?" Everyone agrees even Thalia which is a surprise since she is the biggest procrastinator ever.

We tell Sally we will be right back before going down to our apartment and get our different homework. I only have language arts left and that's only because of my dyslexia. The boys don't notice us in the dining room doing homework with music playing. After ten minutes I'm done and help some of my friends.

Later, Sally walks into the room and ask us,"Do you girls mind helping me prepare the table? I've already tried asking the boys but it's like they're dead to the world."

We agree before putting away our pages and get the things needed from the kitchen. After we finish, we call to the boys that supper's ready but only Nico hears us since he was just watching, not playing. Thalia getting angry, just looks at them before the TV turns off and they all get shocked from electricity.

They glare at her before smelling food, we all go into the dining room, and start eating. Sally being the genius she is, made some of our favourites, we had barbecue on our plate with chicken wings and salad, or in Pipers case veggie burgers, there are all kinds of drinks, from water to tea for Hazel. Everyone talks about their first day at Goode, eventually the conversation goes to why Paul wasn't at school today.

I already knew since Percy told me but everyone else has no clue. "Paul's at a teacher improvement convention until tomorrow," Sally explains.

Everyone then notice the figure in the doorway, Paul. He puts his finger up to his mouth and walks up behind Sally who's facing away from the doorway. He covers her eyes and she yelps before chastising,"Paul get your hands off me now," Paul looks dumbstruck before Sally rolls her eyes and continues,"Next time make sure you're not in the mirror. Paul looks defeated and we all laugh. They kiss and Percy starts gagging before looking away.

After everyone finishes their supper, we say our goodbyes before leaving. Within five minutes of getting back to our apartment, Jason comes to the door and walks in after Hazel let him in. Jason asked,"Hey Piper can you come over and...umm...help me with my homework?" He rubbed his head as he was saying this and Piper grudgingly agreed.

"Oh and Frank wants to know if Hazel can come over too?" Hazel glares at him before stiffly nodding her head. The three of them leave only leaving me and Thalia by ourselves. She puts earbuds in before walking to her room. I sigh as I realize I'm all alone. Just as I'm about to turn the TV on there's another knock, when I answer I see Percy on the other side smiling at me.

"Hey Wise Girl, how's the apartment?"

"Quiet, Piper and Hazel are helping the boys with their homework and Thalia's in her room."

"Crap, I still have to do the language arts assignment and the science review, do you mind helping me?" He asks timidly.

"Sure let me get my assignments for comparison." Percy follows me to the coach before he asks,"Why is all your stuff out here Annabeth?"

"Well by group decision I got couch." His eyes widen before he starts talking,"Why don't you come to my apartment? We have a guest room that's empty."

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?" I ask shyly.

"I think she'd be mad at me if you don't accept, she loves you." He answers firmly before taking my unopened bags. After telling Thalia the new living arrangements, I follow behind him up to his apartment before we go in and he explains what's going on to Paul and Sally. They instantly agree and Percy takes my stuff to the guest room, which is across the hall from Percy's room."

We finish putting my stuff away before starting on Percy's homework. After finishing the science review Sally brings us cookies before we continue. By the time we're done with L.A it was ten o'clock.

"Thanks for the help," Percy said before kissing me on the lips. The drawn out kiss was ended when Sally came in the room. My shirt had ridden up showing my stomach and my hands were under his shirt. She looked surprised for a second before she said,"I want grandkids but you don't have to go so fast." I blush hard knowing Percy was blushing even redder. Sally laughs before leaving. Breaking the awkward tension I say,"Night Percy, I'm going to go to bed." He smiles before kissing me once more, then I leave.

After I'm in bed I think about all that happened today and can't help but smile, waiting for what's in store for tomorrow.

 **AN:Hey what's up, that's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed. Love it, hate it, review I want to know how to improve. Reviews make me continue writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Sorry for the delay, had trouble with my laptop. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:I am not Rick Riordon, I checked my birth certificate.**

Percy view

Finally the first week of school is over. The gang and I are walking to the student parking lot when Leo asks,"So how are we spending the first weekend off from school?" After thinking about it I suggest,"Do you guys want to watch a movie? Nitehawk Cinema always has new movies."Everyone agrees and we get in our cars.

Meeting back up at my apartment, we sit around doing nothing until supper time. Since mom's out with Paul for the weekend, Annabeth and I get the apartment to ourselves. We end up deciding to get four large pizzas, one for the girls, one for the boys, one for Leo, and one for me.

When the pizza arrives Leo stampedes over everyone to the door, until the guy asks for money, then Leo pushes me towards the delivery guy. I roll my eyes before taking out my wallet and paying for everyone's pizzas. I finish my pizza in a few minutes and wait for everyone else to finish theirs.

"You're not human Kelp head,"Thalia tells me, still on her first slice. I shrug and turn the TV on.

After everyone finishes eating we go to the theater. We argue for fifteen minutes until we finally decide to watch Mad Max only because there are more boys than girls.

Walking into the theater room, there's no light since the movie started already, I'm in front trying to find seats where we can all sit together but as I take a step forward something really heavy lands on me. When I push it off it's Frank saying sorry over and over again.

"Sorry I tripped. There's a bag in the aisle."

"Yeah yeah, just don't do it again you klutz," I say chuckling while standing up. Then I realize I spilt my popcorn and groan,"Crap there goes perfectly good popcorn." We find seats and I sit by Annabeth, I look at her with my puppy dog eyes and she sighs before letting me have some of her popcorn. I smile at her before seeing her lips, they look so soft. I can't help myself from leaning in towards her as she does towards me. Finally our lips meet in a slow, tantalizing kiss. I close my eyes feeling absolute bliss before we have to separate for a breath.

She glares at me not happy that we kissed in front of a whole room of people but I smile at her until she smiles back and cuddles into my side with her head on my shoulders. I put my arm around her bringing her even closer and kiss her head before going back to the movie.

Halfway through the movie Leo tells us he's going to get more food and he'll be right back.

Thirty minutes later we start to worry. Jason and I get up but Annabeth pouts at me while pulling my arm. I whisper to her,"I'll be right back," before giving her a quick kiss. Even though it's quick my brain still melts, forgetting about everything else.

Jason and I go out to the lobby to find the Latino flirting with some girl. We both roll our eyes before we grab him and pull him back from her. When I see the girl he's talking with my hand goes limp. I drag him to a corner before asking,"Dude what the hell are you doing, that's Brooke, the slut from our school!"

"Yeah but she's sexy," Leo replied, I get angry before I smack him on the head. Hard. "Dude we don't need another 'Reyna incident', you barely survived that one. A month after we had come back from slaying Gaea Leo had been flirting constantly with Reyna, after two weeks he thought she liked him too because he was 'awesome' and she was playing hard to get, he ended up kissing her on the lips in front of the whole camp before getting his ass handed to him. He was in the infirmary for a week before he could stand.

He glares at me before sighing and admits defeat. We go back to the movie and the girls asked us where we went.

"Hot shot over here decided to try and cozy up to the school slut Brooke." Jason said while pointing at Leo. The girls look disgusted and pour their drinks and popcorn on him. Now he has popcorn stuck to his shirt, face, pants, and hair. The girls turn back to the movie and we watch the rest of it in peace, me with Annabeth beside me cuddling. That night we get home at midnight and go to bed right away.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The next morning Annabeth and I wake up to realize we didn't have any food, after showering and having many mind blowing kisses. We walk down to the others room wanting to ask if they want to go out for breakfast with us. We get to the girls room first and after talking for a bit they agree. We go down to the next door. The boys agree too before I notice Leo's not there.

"Where's Leo?" I ask them, usually he'll be up the second we talk about food but today he's nowhere to be seen.

"He's still in his room," Jason tells us. The girls who just came suggest,"Well let's wake him up then." I notice they're smiling and Piper's trying not to laugh, I get suspicious but go up to Leo's door. We open it to find Leo in only his boxers, duct taped to the bed, gagged and his hand in water, oh shit he peed himself. The boys, Annabeth, and I are shocked, but the girls are laughing so hard they're crying. After taking the tape off of Leo and letting him change he comes out and explains.

"I was dreaming I was on Festus when all of a sudden I was in water with my hands tied. I woke up to those witches," pointing at the four girls, except Annabeth,"taking pictures of me while I was duct taped to the bed, then I realized my hand was in warm water and...yeah..." He blushes looking embarrassed.

"Girls can you delete the pictures..p-please," Leo choked out painfully. The girls smile mischievously before answering,"Sure we will, though you are going to have to ask Brooke to delete them as well." Leo looks horrified before leaving mumbling,"I'm gonna get you for that one, feel the wrath of me."

After that the day was fun, we spent the day walking around New York, I bring everyone around spending a lot of time at Times Square, Annabeth loving the design and everyone else loving the stores, the girls at all the clothing stores, and the guys at game stores. We walk around until five o'clock and we meet up and go have supper.

Sitting down everyone starts talking about their day, as I listen to the conversation but not contributing. I feel Annabeth nudge me so I turn to her. She whispers to me,"Did you know there's a carnival tomorrow?" I nod my head before she continues,"Did you know I've never been to a carnival before?"

"What!"I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah I've always been busy with camp and my dad never has the time," she replies wistfully.

"Well then tomorrow I am taking you to the carnival for a date." She smiles brightly at me before pulling me in for I kiss, the second I touch her lips I lose control. I grab her head almost violently before brushing my tongue across her lips, she opens her mouth immediately before I start to explore every corner of it.

We pull away when someone wolf whistles at us. "It's a date," Annabeth repeats. We spend the rest of dinner smiling. Everyone talks except for Leo who looks like he's planning something. Jason and I pay for everyone and we walk back to the apartment. Leo runs ahead of us and runs to his apartment. We all raise our eyebrows but brush it off.

Annabeth and I go to our room before deciding to watch Finding Nemo, halfway through the movie we hear hammering and drilling before we continue watching.

Thalia View

We are getting ready for bed when we hear hammering coming from the boys room. Thinking it's just Leo doing whatever he does with those sphere things, we go to bed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

In the morning I wake up extremely early. I look to my alarm clock noticing it's only six o'clock in the morning. Then I notice the Zeus by my bed screaming,"Die, demigod scum." Screaming I duck back under my blanket waiting to be pulverized before I look out and see it's a robot. On its chest was a shirt that said 'Team Leo FTW!' Growling I mutter,"I'm gonna kill that asshole."

The machine starts playing Justin Bieber, who I hate, very loudly. I try to find an off switch but there's none, so I shock it with electricity. The machine stops playing, thinking I win I smirk but it starts playing a message in Leo's voice,"Do you think lightning will blow up Robot Zeus? I think not and I wouldn't if you want to get your clothes back. Follow R.Z's rules or I burn all your clothes, and if you dare try and come after me R.Z will knock you to next week."

Looking at my closet, I notice I only have one pair of clothes, a shirt that says 'I'm a Belieber', a tutu that had suspenders attached, and old sneakers that looks and smells like someone puked in each of them and leaving them in a shit filled toilet for five years. I mutter many curses under my breath before hearing sounds like gunfire coming from Hazel's room. I go to her room only to see her trying to stop a machine that was firing water balloons at her.

Before I can even help I hear a scream from Pipers room. I go in to see the room pitch black with a hologram of a vampire/ghost thing. Piper's in the corner cowering before I turn the lights on, the ghosts disappear before she asks,"W-w-who did t-that?" I'm about out to answer but Hazel comes into the room soaking wet and looking murderous. Again I'm about to answer but I'm interrupted by another sound.

The robot comes in and it relays the message again. The girls still look a little confused before they see the shirt. They start screaming curses like Arion and start running to the door in a desperate attempt to get Leo before realizing they were in their pajamas. Like me they only had bad shirts, tutus with suspenders, and smelly sneakers. They painstakingly put the clothes on before we try to go to the boys room.

The second we stop at their door, we all get hit in the face. R.Z has three comically red punching gloves on springs, like you see on Cartoons before it slowly retracts them. Leo's voice came out again,"That's strike one, next time it will be more painful, if you get three strikes, well let's just say it will be very unpleasant for you." We look at the machine in shock before stomping back to our apartment.

After Hazel closes the door, the robot prints out a paper:

 **Things to do for your clothes,**

 **1\. Everyone has to write a 3 page essay that are all different saying that they're sorry and will never do it ever again. After finished hand to R.Z. At the end of said essay you must sign it and swear it on the Styx.**

 **2\. Everyone must walk around Times Square in the clothes I picked for you for at least 4 hours.**

 **3\. Everyone must kiss Nico(Cheek or mouth)**

 **4\. Everyone must go to target and have two people in it singing 'Rule The World' by Walk Off The Earth loudly for five minutes, while the third pushes the cart while skipping and playing the music.**

 **5\. Everyone must tell Brooke about what happened and get me a date with her.**

 **Follow and complete the list and you get your clothes back, break one rule or don't complete something and you get your clothes back...in ashes.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Leo Badass Valdez.**

We finish reading the demands before cursing. We all decide to do the essay first. Before starting we get some food and coffee, then we start our first torture session. When we sit, the robot starts playing One Direction constantly, us unable to stop it. We spend two hours doing the essay before handing it to the cursed robot. It takes the pages and burns them while it changes to the song 'Burn' before Leo shows up on the screen,"That was great, now swear it on the Styx and that will be objective one done!"

We all swear it on the Styx grudgingly, while thinking about murderous thoughts. He smiles before the screen turns into a timer, presumably for task number two. We go out onto our street before walking to Times Square. The timer starts instantly as we walk around gathering strange looks, we stand there awkwardly for four hours, bored as hell before the timer sounds. We read the next task and groan, there is no way we will be able to get to Nico.

We walk back to the apartments and I pick the lock to the boys room before going in, the boys are playing video games except for Nico who is asleep.

"Death Breath's asleep, tie him up and try to kiss him quickly," I whisper before we walk up to him with duct tape in our hands before he lazily opens one eye,"What do you think you're doing?" He asks us suspiciously. Busted, I thought, then he continues,"What's with the robot behind you guys?"

"It's sent by Leo to watch us and it follows us around," I reply angry at the thought of Leo. Nico just raises an eyebrow so we continue the story from when we woke up to now. We tell him about the kiss last before he pales and shadow travels. He shows up behind us before we turn and chase him. We run down the stairs and out the front door. any pedestrians that see us see a goth kid getting chased by three demonic looking ballerinas.

We chase him for five minutes before he runs into a person and falls down. We all get on him while people are looking at us as like we grew a second head. Realizing he's been caught he tells us,"Fine I'll let you kiss me but in our apartment, okay? And only on the cheek," we nod before we all go back, we walk in his apartment before he faces us and closes his eyes as if there was a man eating lion in front of him.

Piper goes first giving him a kiss not even a second long, Hazel goes and hugs him before giving him a sisterly peck on the cheek. He squirms as she smirks before opening his eyes and glare at her. She smirks at him and he smiles a bit before pulling back. Then it was me, I go up to him before thinking, I'm always a rebel why not now. I do what Hazel did and hugged him, he blushes before I move my head towards his cheek before at the last second I turn and kiss his lips, he tenses up and his eyes pop open before he slowly relaxes and I pull back. I have to admit that kiss was good.

He stares at me for a second before he turns away and blushes again. We thank him before we leave and read the next objective, we realize it's not to hard and it's something I've even done before. The robot gives us directions to the closest Target and we walk there. Going in Hazel pulls out a cart before Piper and I get in it. The robot turns into a gold boombox before it starts playing 'Rule The World' Piper and I grab broccoli as we pass them before using them as microphones. As the five minutes ended the robot turns back into a robot and the manager comes out. We get kicked out of target and the robot comes to life.

Leo shows up on the screen saying,"Good job guys, just one more thing left. Remember don't get me a date with her, you don't get your clothes back." I am gonna murder Fire Boy when I get to him. Piper gets out her phone and dials Brooke's number before asking her to meet us at the fountain in Central Park and talk. We sit on the fountain for a few minutes before Brooke in minimal clothing walks up to us.

"What's up? I loved the pictures you sent me," she said before breaking down into laughs. We wait for her to stop laughing before we ask,"Brooke we need you to go on a date with him." She looks at us like we're crazy before screaming"No!" So loudly people in Canada probably heard her. Piper sighs before she speaks up, layering on the charm speak,"Brooke you are going on a date with an amazing guy, Leo Valdez. You will call him and talk about the date and go with him." Brooke nods before getting out her phone and walking away.

"Congrats girls, you have just earned your clothes back!" Leo says from the robot. The robot has a map on his screen showing us the way to our clothes. We follow the map until we reach the end. We look up to see our apartment. I stare in shock at it before screaming,"I'll kill you Valdez!" Electricity is running down my arms before we go in our room. Inside on the coffee table is our clothes. Bastard, I think before we move all our clothes back into our closets. I fall into bed asleep before I hit the pillow.

 **AN:I will be having a little bit of Thalico but not to much since this is a percabeth story. Hope you enjoyed, reviews help me improve. Percy's date will be next chapter!**

 **~TRG10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Don't own Percy Jackson. When I do I'll be wasting money since I'll be filthy rich.**

Annabeth View

After a good night's sleep Percy wakes me up early for our date at the carnival on Long Island. We're eating breakfast when we hear screams, thumps, and water splashing coming from downstairs. We look at each other before Percy shrugs and goes back to eating. We finish eating before Percy grabs my arm and pulls me down to the underground parking lot for the apartments.

We walk to his Stingray and I go to open my door, I feel someone pull me back into a hug as I feel a support pillar behind me. I look up to see Percy's bright sea green eyes looking back into mine. He lowers his head as our foreheads meet and whispers to me,"I love you Wise Girl, forever and always."

I smile at him,"You'll always be my Seaweed Brain, I won't let you leave me," I finish before he looks down at me with love in his eyes, before I stand on my toes and claim his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist. He traces my lips with his tongue before I grant him entry as our tongues battle for dominance. I move my hands to his hair, running through the normally unruly hair making it even worse. We break apart panting before he sucks my neck, I grant him better access as I tilt my head, I curl my toes as he moves to my pulse point.

He releases my neck before one last kiss as we get in the car. For the first fifteen minutes of the ride I can't keep a smile off my face as we weave through New York traffic. Percy will occasionally look over at me and do a goofy smile making me smile wider, before I know it we make the turn into the parking lot.

I grab his hand as I look around at the carnival trying to imprint it into my brain as fast as I can. We get to the entry gate and I pull out my wallet to pay for my entry but Percy pushes my hand away and grabs his credit card. I glare at him playfully before he grabs my hand and pulls me through the gates. We go up to a machine where Percy puts in another fifty dollars and one hundred tickets come out. He grabs them and asks me,"Where to Wise Girl, we have a whole day dedicated to you."

I smile before dragging him to the Teacups. We spend three hours on roller coasters and other activities before we stop for lunch. Percy still looking a bit green from being in his uncle's domain pays for our lunch of hotdogs, pop, cotton candy, and chips as we sit on the grass watching a magician perform for kids. We finish eating before lying down for a break. I lay my head on his chest listening to his rhythmic heartbeat as he wraps an arm around me protectively.

We stay like that for half an hour before standing up ready for more rides. Percy pulls me back and pulls me to his chest before looking at me and meeting my lips with his, we kiss before he licks my lip and I open my mouth for him, I feel his hands move lower on my back until our moment gets ruined by kid who looks at us before asking his mom,"Mommy, what are those people doing?" The mother looks at us disapprovingly before I notice almost everyone looking at us. I blush hard before hiding my head against Percy's chest, he kisses my head before whispering,"I love you Wise Girl," before he laughs and drags me away from the kids.

As we walk away I lay my head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around my waist."I love you too Seaweed Brain." He smiles as he kisses my head before he violently pulls me to the left. I'm about to ask what's wrong when I see where we're going. He smiles goofily at me as we get in line for the water ride.

Percy View

I can't help myself, when I see the water ride I realize I have to go on it. I pull Annabeth after me before we get in line. We wait for a few minutes talking and holding hands before it's our turn to get on. As we go down one of the drops, water splashes all over us. Annabeth screams thinking that I was going to keep us dry but I just laugh. Covered in water and glaring at me, I smile and kiss her quickly before my gaze goes to behind her.

Walking through the crowd are four Emposai, three Laistrygonian Giants, and a Hellhound. Annabeth sees them and looks at me wide eyed,"There has to be a demigod around here." I nod and control the water to dry us and bring us back onto the ground before we follow behind the monsters. We walk until we head into the RV parking beside the carnival. The monsters walk to a trailer where screaming sounds from inside.

Hearing the scream I'm shocked before quickly jumping to the three giants as Annabeth quickly takes care of the Hellhound before going for the Emposai. I take my eyes off her before I quickly take care of one giant before turning to the other two. They both run to me before one of them swings their club in a downward arc, I block that with Riptide before trying to jab him in the thigh. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck tingle before I roll to the left and open a gash on the thigh of the giant sneaking behind me. I run to the injured giant before jumping at his knee, which buckles as I slam into it. He drops down before he dissolves in golden dust as I decapitate him.

I turn to the other giant before engaging him, sword versus club. We exchange blows before I feint a shot to his leg and as he blocks I jump up and stab him in through the brain. As he dissolves I see Annabeth finishing off the last Emposai. I don't wait for her as I break the trailer door off its hinges. Inside, bloody and bruised while tied up with a drunk man over her was a seven year old girl. She looks at me before I notice her eyes. They're sea green almost exactly like mine but duller.

Something in me snaps as I rush forward slamming the guy into the ground before punching him over and over. I hear my little sister crying in the background before I look at her caretaker. His face is an unrecognizable piece of flesh. I send a prayer to Hades before the dead man fades to go to punishment. I look to the girl where she's hiding behind a chair. I feel despair that my sister is scared of me as I cut her bonds, I make my way to leave before I feel a hand grasp mine and look down to see her looking at me before hugging my waist.

"T-t-thank y-you," she whispers as she tries to hold back tears. I smile before crouching down and wiping her tears away. She looks at me before she gasps,"Your eyes look like mine. What's your name? My names Bethlyn." I sit down before she climbs on my lap as I explain,"My eyes look like yours because I'm your brother and I'm Percy, Bethlyn," she gasps before I continue quietly,"Your dad, well he's mine too," she looks at me in disbelief before whispering,"My mom told me my father died before I was born." She starts crying again.

I hug her tightly before saying,"Do you know the Greek gods?" She nods before saying,"My mom taught them to me before she died, she said they were very important." I smile at the cleverness before continuing,"Well they're all real, we're demigods, one parents a god and one's a mortal." She nods before asking,"Who's our dad?" I smile at her before asking,"Do you trust me?" She nods before I use my water powers to pull water to my hand before touching her face and healing it.

"Do you have a guess?" She smiles before nodding,"Our dad is Poseidon!" I laugh at her cheerfulness as the light enters her eyes."I've always wanted a big brother," She tells me before smiling and hugging me as I wrap my arms around her protectively, that's what Annabeth sees as she walks in. She smiles at us before squatting down in front of the girl. "Hi, I'm Annabeth, what's your name?" Annabeth says sweetly to my sis. "Hi, I'm Bethlyn, this is my brother Percy," Before she hugs me and climbs on to my shoulders.

Annabeth looks at me with an eyebrow raised before smiling and asks Bethlyn,"Why are you here, who takes care of you?"

She frowns and looks really bitter before she starts explaining while holding back the tears,"My mom died when I was five, I was left to my uncle who at first welcomed me but after a few months I saw his true colours. He drinks everyday and around seven pm he will come to my room and start beating me. He would use a belt, cigarette buds to burn me, or just his fist," she pauses as she shows us the burns and bruises. I'm furious, I pray to Hades to make her uncle's torture the worst he has in the Fields of Punishment. Bethlyn starts crying as she puts her head on my chest, I hug her tightly before kissing her on the head and whispering sweet nothings to her.

she calms down and smiles at me before kissing me on the cheek. I see Annabeth out of the corner of my eye smiling at me proudly and I smile to her and continue rubbing my sisters back. As she hugs me she continues her story,"After a year of drinking he lost his house from his debt, from then on we lived in this trailer going around from campsite to campsite. the beatings never stopped." After the last word she cries again before falling asleep. I set her on her bed and tuck her in before turning to Annabeth.

We go outside the trailer before she asks,"What should we do? We should send her to camp." I think about it before shaking my head,"No, I have somewhere else she can go." I pray to Artemis in my head before she appears by us.

"Perseus, what do you need?" she asks, after I saved her from Atlas and defeated Kronos she had treated my with respect, calling me 'the only half decent male out there'. I tell her about Bethlyn before I go back inside where she's awake and looking at me,"Hey sis want to meet a friend of mine?" She nods before climbing onto my back with her arms around my shoulders. We walk outside to a smiling Annabeth and a surprised Artemis.

Artemis smiles at Bethlyn as my sis hides her head behind me. I chuckle before I tell her,"It's okay Beth, this is Artemis, she has a group which I think you'd like to join." Artemis and Annabeth have faces of realization before smiling at my cleverness. Artemis then explains about her group and Beth explains about her uncle and what I did. Artemis looks at me with a look of respect before asking Beth if she wanted to join. My sis nods eagerly before she states the pledge of the hunters, she glows before it dies down showing her looking down at herself in a hunters uniform.

"Ok, Bethlyn time to go say goodbye," Artemis tells her. "Will I ever get to see Percy again?" She asks worriedly. I crouch down before taking a bag out,"Here Beth take these, Artemis will explain how to use an Iris Message to contact me whenever you want to talk." She smiles at me before going back to Artemis.

Artemis teleports her to the hunters camp after she hugs me and says goodbye before kissing on my cheek. Artemis walks up to me before speaking,"I have to admit Perseus, you surprise me, you are the only decent man I have seen in my lifetime, I hope we can be friends," she asks before sticking her hand out. I take it and shake it before she smiles and continues,"You're welcomed at the camp, just IM me and I'll teleport you." I thank her before she leaves.

Before I know it Annabeth is in front of me smiling proudly before she pulls my head to hers. Our lips meet in a frantic kiss before I brush her bottom lip with my tongue. Our tongues battle for dominance before she lets me in, we kiss for an eternity before we break apart for breath, still holding each other tightly as we hear a cough. We look around to meet the figure of my dad, Poseidon. He grins at us before he speaks,"Son I'm proud of you, I've been watching her uncle beat her for a time now. I couldn't do anything because of the Ancient Laws but you are able, I want to thank you," as he pulls out two daggers. "They're made of celestial bronze like your sword and are blessed by me, they turn into a bracelet on both wrists and you press a button for them appear and disappear, they will return to you and if you twirl them in your hand they turn into throwing knives," he says while demonstrating.

After he hands them to me I turn them into bracelets before hugging him,"Thanks dad." He chuckles before replying,"It should be me thanking you, but you're welcome." He pulls back and disappears leaving the scent of an ocean breeze behind. I then notice the time, the sun was setting meaning it was around six thirty. I grab my girlfriends hand before running to the Ferris wheel.

We get to the front of the line as a carriage pulls up, Annabeth gets in first but I stay behind and look at the ride operator,"Hey man can you stop the Ferris wheel when we get to the top?" The guy shakes his head before I give him five dollars. He nods before smiling,"Sure, no problem. Treat that special lady right," he says with a wink. I look at his nametag and I smile widely at the sight of "Fred". "This stays between us bro," he says before we fist bump and I get on the Ferris wheel with my girlfriend.

"Who was that?" Annabeth asks.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I say with a smirk.

She glares at me before muttering,"Seaweed Brain." I smile before whispering right by her ear,"But I'm your Seaweed Brain." She blushes before lightly punching my chest before I grab her hand. She interlocks our fingers as we watch the sun set as the Ferris wheel spins. We get to the top and as planned the Ferris wheel stops. Annabeth looks confused before I put my hand on her cheek. She smiles as she realizes what's happening before she leans in, our forheads touching. I look into her tantalizing grey eyes before we lean in and our lips meet in a slow, passionate kiss. We kiss for an eternity before it's broken by the Ferris wheel spinning again.

Annabeth puts her head on my shoulder as I put my hand around her trapping her to my side. She stay like that watching the moon rise as we spin to the bottom. We start to make our way into the crowd before a call stops us. "Annabeth, Percy wait up!" We turn to meet an excited Aphrodite. She pauses to take a breath before continuing,"That was too cute, I took some pictures if you don't mind." She takes out an envelope and hands it to us as Apollo or "Fred" comes up to us.

"That kiss is now on every Olympians TV thanks to Hephaestus!" He grins mischievously. Annabeth blushes before hiding her head in my side. I chuckle before kissing her head,"Come on Wise Girl, let's go." She shakes her head while still buried in my side. I sigh before picking her up bridal style before walking. I look back to see Aphrodite taking pictures as Apollo gives me two thumbs up. I smile at them before walking to my car. Annabeth who has been pounding my chest the whole way back glares at me as I set her down in her seat. I smile at her before she gives a small smile back and gives me a quick kiss. I make my way to the driver side before sitting down and handing her the envelope Aphrodite gave us.

Annabeth View

As Percy sits down he hands me the envelope Aphrodite gave us, my curiosity gets the better of me as I open it. I can't help but gasp as I look at the pictures. Percy looks at me as I hold a hand to my mouth while trying not to cry. There are a total of five pictures inside, one of me with my head on his shoulder as we hold hands in line, then one as we get in with him smiling and me glaring at him playfully, there's one of our kiss and a tear slips out as I look at it, it's taken from behind us as we kiss with the sun setting in the background. I hand that photo to Percy who says,"It's perfect." I nod as I look at the last two, one shows our trip down, my head on his shoulder with the moon in the background and the last is as he holds me bridal style as I thump on his chest. I smile at the love in his eyes as he smiles at me and me mid laugh as I continue to hammer away.

Percy looks through all the pictures before speaking quietly,"I wish we had two sets," he barely finishes before another envelope appears on his lap, we both smile before he hands me back the pictures as he starts the car. It's seven o'clock with the moon rising as I realize we haven't had dinner yet, we are driving along until we see a restaurant up ahead with an outdoor balcony overlooking the ocean. Percy pulls into the parking lot as we walk to the restaurant. We walk in and see the place is packed, my shoulders slump as I realize we won't be able to eat here before a waitress walks by, does a double take, and squeals before excitedly saying,"Oh my gods, the hero and heroine of Olympus."

"Daughter of Aphrodite?" Percy asks.

She nods her head before grabbing our hands and dragging us out the the balcony to the edge where there's a table for two with a candle on it. She smiles at us as Percy pulls out my seat before handing us our menus,"My names Kailyn, I'll be your waitress." We order before we hold hands and talk about things as I lay my head on his shoulder. We talk for a bit before Kailyn comes back handing us our order before we dig in. Percy takes the first bite before his eyes widened and he swallowed before exclaiming,"This is so good!"

I take a bite of my food before it melts in my mouth,"Oh my gods, this is heaven on a plate." He chuckles at me before we continue eating. We finish eating as Kailyn takes our plates away. Then we finally notice that a lot of people were staring at us. Percy takes me to pay our bill before Kailyn comes back and says,"No, it's on the house, Hestia said that her favourite nephew always gets the best." Our eyes widen before we walk out and see the restaurants name, we chuckle as we realize we didn't notice the giant sign "Hestia's Hearth" as we walked in.

I'm about to walk to the car before Percy grabs my hand and pulls me to the beach, we walk along the sand as the tide covers our feet as it comes in. We walk with our hands interlocked before Percy stops and picks up something. From the moon light I see it's a piece of soggy seaweed before he grins mischievously before chasing me with it. I can't help it as I scream and take off, as we run I yell behind me,"You stupid Seaweed Brain!" I hear laughing behind me before I make up a plan and stop. Percy not expecting me to stop trips into the sand face first trying to avoid me. I laugh as he tries to spit out the sand from his mouth to no avail. He glares at me before chuckling and we walk back.

We make the rest of the journey back in content silence before we park in the underground parking lot. We hold hands as we walk into our apartment to see Paul and Sally in the living room watching a movie. We sneak past them going to the hallway before Percy stops and gives me a quick kiss and whispers,"Night, Wise Girl."

I smile at him before saying,"Night Seaweed Brain." I walk into my room as I take out my photo album. I look through all the pictures, starting with the one we took after we got the Zeus' lightning bolt. Percy's in the middle with his arm around my shoulders and holding bunny ears behind Grover as we all smile. When I get to an empty page I take out the pictures from today. I glue them on the page one by one until I realize there's two new ones, one of us walking along the beach and the other of Percy with a face full of sand as we smile at eachother. I glue them in before closing the book with a gentle 'thump' before I put it away and get ready for bed. I lay down and turn off the light as I enter Hypnos realm not even caring there's school tomorrow.

 **AN:Updates will be slowing down now, I start school in 2 days time and I need to get used to school again. A new chapter will be out in 1 or 2 weeks and from then on 1 chapter a week. Hope you all enjoy! Please review, let's me know what you think.**

 **~TRG10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Not Mine. Sadly.**

 **WARNING:This chapter has some mentioning of rape, if you are uncomfortable about it don't read between the bold!**

Percy View

After Annabeth goes to her room, I take out my pictures to see Aphrodite already framed them so I set them on my bedside table with all my other photos. I place them in the very front as I smile before getting ready for bed. Realizing that tomorrow is swim tryouts, I'm pumped as I'm captain and will help Mr. Dupe pick. As I brush my teeth I continue with my thoughts as I also realize just how truly lucky I am, I have lived through two wars, slaying Kronos, Gaea, and numerous other Titans and Giants, and I still have an amazing girlfriend. With those happy thoughts I fall into bed, asleep as I hit the pillow.

My happy thoughts are ruined the second I enter a dream, I'm in a apartment bedroom with two girls inside, one's Brooke but the other I can't see her because her back is to me. They talk quietly as they do something on the bed, as they use their hands I hear muffled moans. I listen closely and I make out Brooke saying,"Sister, there are new complications. The Sea Scum's girlfriend and friends have entered the picture." I shiver involuntarily as I realize they're talking about me, yet I'm puzzled because Brooke was supposed to be an only child.

Before I can think further the unknown girl starts speaking,"We will have to hurry up the plan then, you must get him away from the others before we can go to phase two." Brooke just nods before I can see what they're doing. I feel dread as I see a captured Satyr on the bed before the unknown girl turns and looks directly at me. "Perseus Jackson, long time no see. I will enjoy my revenge and feasting on you while watching your friends suffer, especially that gray eyed one." Kelly says as she pulls out a dagger and cuts my friend Grover's head off. She licks her blade clean of the blood before she smiles wickedly at my and throws it.

I wake up as I crash into the floor, I stand up I noticing I'm drenched in sweat. I look at my alarm clock seeing it's only six o'clock so I decide to go for a run. I put on a hoodie and some shorts before quietly leaving our home. I run around Central Park as I start thinking about my dream, I won't admit it to anyone but that dream really shook me up, I think about what Annabeth will think before I decide not to tell her, better to keep her oblivious then get her all worried over nothing. I vow to kill Kelly and Brooke too as I reach my block.

I just come out of the shower as Annabeth comes out of her room half asleep with her hair in tangles. Even though she looks like she just survived a tornado I can't help but think she's gorgeous and the only girl for me. She smiles sleepily at me before lightly kissing my lips. My heart flutters before I realize I'm only in a towel that only covers my waist. I blush hard as she pulls away with a smile on her face looking much more awake. She lightly pats my chest before going to her bathroom and starts a shower. I go change before going to the kitchen where mom is making blue pancakes, and Paul is getting all his pages together before saying goodbye and leaves.

I sit down as mom gives me a plate before I drown them in syrup. Within a few minutes Annabeth comes in, seeing my plate and the sea of syrup she shakes her head smiling before sitting down beside me as I smile and grab her hand. Mom looks at us fondly at us before handing Annabeth some more pancakes and we focus on our breakfast. Within minutes we finish and pack our bags to get ready for another week of torture before saying goodbye to my mom and walking to my car.

Annabeth looks at me curiously as we drive to school. I hope she doesn't notice my nervousness at the possibility of seeing Brooke but one look and I know she's suspicious. Before she can ask though we reach school and are immediately joined by our friends. She looks disappointed that she wasn't able to ask me her questions before Thalia, Piper, and Hazel told us about their day yesterday. They finish their retelling as we get to our lockers, Annabeth looks like she's about to cry from laughter and I'm not that far behind, only my dream keeping me anxious.

The bell rings as we split up and I take my girlfriend's hand as we walk to math following Thalia and Nico who walk awkwardly beside each other. We walk in class and make our way to our desks at the back, not joining any conversations going on in the room. Our hands still interlocked, Annabeth leans her head on my shoulders as we wait for class to start. We turn and smile at each other before we share a quick kiss, just as we are about to deepen it, we hear a thump.

Bryce's View(didn't see that one coming did ya)

Walking into class smugly, I lead my followers to our desks acting like we rule the place, because we do. I'm still fuming from being rejected five times in one week by the same girl. As I think about her I see her kissing _him_. I think to myself 'That should be my girlfriend! Percy is just a loser who's part fish. I don't get why a girl like her with her amazing body could resist a guy like me. I'm good looking, amazing at football, popular, my dad's rich, and I'm extremely good looking. Yeah I said that twice because that's how amazing I am.

I make my way over to their table as everyone leans away from us, scared. I walk up to them before picking up his textbook and slamming it on their desk. They break their kiss and look at me. I smile at my future lover and give her my most charming smile and a wink. Fish boy looks at me murderously but I ignore him focusing on my prize.

"Hey sweetheart, you can ditch him now, we all know you love me why deny it. I'll even let you be my girlfriend and walk beside me if you leave him right now," I say sexily. She looks at me disgusted but I know she's just playing hard to get. I continue charming her,"We can ditch class and go have some fun if you want," I add. I know she can't resist that deal, like who wouldn't want to have sex with me. She looks about ready to impale me with a dagger and I feel a small drop of fear. The feeling deepens as I see fish boy stand up. I realize I might've went a bit too far but it can't be undone. I puff out my chest as my teammates back me up behind me.

Percy stands up and says to me deadly calm,"What's your problem idiot, my girlfriend obviously likes how she is now so why don't you and the rest of your retards go and cry about it."

Infuriated, I say before I think,"What? You think you're tough? Let's go right now, you versus me."

He laughs before taunting,"You can have the rest of your goons too, I can still beat you all." I can't help but smile as I put up my fists. My team makes a circle around us waiting to see if I'll need help. The room is silent except for desks scraping away from us. Fish boy stands casually, hands to his side as if he's bored. Rage fills me as I yell out before charging him. I swing a right hook at his face but before I can hit him his hand is holding mine, no strain on his face as if he didn't just catch a fist. I realize that I may have screwed up before realizing my pride was on the line. I had to beat this bitch.

I get dragged back to the battle as he starts squeezing my fist, I swear I hear bones crack before I manage to stomp on his toe. He laughs at me as he releases his hand unaffected. I look at Gary who pulls out a switchblade before throwing it to me. I smile viciously at fish boy before he laughs and waits for me to attack. I charge him again watching his hands. Like before they come up to block as I jump to the left, I feel a freight train slam into me before within two seconds my arm is cut, I've been punched in the face, and someone has my knife. I stand up shakily, blood dripping from my mouth and arm as I hold my limp arm.

I look at Percy fearfully as he twirls the blade casually. I raise my good arm as he turns his back to me whispering to his girlfriend about something. I charge forward realizing too late he anticipated that before I feel a searing pain in my head and gratefully I fall into unconsciousness. I hear crashing as I'm out before something touches my head. Slowly after an eternity I open my eyes to see a furious principal. _Shit_ is all I think about before he starts,"Really Bryce fighting with a knife? This is a new low, even for you. The school board has decided to expel you. Your mom and dad will come get you, go clean your locker."

I'm shocked before becoming furious,"What about that asshole, Percy?"

"He will be given a detention, we have multiple eye witness accounts, including Mr. Edgers that he was defending himself," he says calmly.

Something in me snaps as I yell out,"WHAT?" I don't give him a chance to talk before I leave the office. I storm down the hallway before I hear a voice call out,"Bryce wait up." I turn to see Brooke running towards me, my eyes are drawn to her boobs. Before I know it she's in front of me snapping her fingers. She looks at me disgusted before saying,"I have a way for you to get Percy back."

In my rage I don't notice the devious way she says it, I instantly nod letting her continue. "Separate Percy from Annabeth, say something like 'the principal wants to see you' or something before hitting Annabeth over the head with this rock and drag her into a room. Have your way with her and Percy will never want to date her." I don't think before I agree and take the rock. I go to find them walking to their second class. I run up to them before telling Percy vehemently that the principal wants to see him. He nods stiffly before Annabeth starts to follow.

 **Warning:Rape mentioned starting here.**

"He wants to see you alone," I say quickly noticing what was going on. Annabeth looks at Percy asking a silent question, he subtly nods before walking away. Annabeth keeps walking forgetting about me as I sneak up behind her. She tenses before she turns as I bring the rock down. There's a clunk as rock meets skull and she manages to yell,"PERC-" before she slumps down unconscious. I quickly look around before dragging her towards a storage closet thinking about all the things I could do to her. I pull down my jeans before I go to unbutton her shirt. I touch the first button before the door is ripped open and I'm pulled out.

 **Ends for now.**

I can't even say anything before I feel like I am chained as I am getting hit in the face by a freight train before for the second time today I fall into unconsciousness.

Percy View

After knocking out Bryce, the rest of his team starts to come at me. Annabeth stand up but I use some water from a bottle to restrain her. I shake my head before turning my attention back to the jocks. They stand in a circle around me arms raised in a bad position as I crouch into a ready stance waiting for them to attack me. The kid that passed Bryce the knife starts walking forward as if I'm no threat before he throws a sloppy punch. Before he knows what hit him I have his arm behind his back before flipping him. He lands face first on the ground, knocked out already. The kid was scrawny, like Octavian. My anger grows before I smile evilly. I pick him up by the leg before swinging him like a discus letting go as he slams into other clueless retards. Half of them go down with only three standing. They stand there before spazzing quickly and I look around confused until I look at Thalia, she nods at me before winking, I give her a small smile. She starts to stand up but Nico holds her back rubbing her arm.

One of them run at me before I knock him out before the last two run, straight into Mr. Edgers and the principal. The principal has the school nurse take everyone away before the class answers questions and the principal gives me a detention for fighting but tells everyone Bryce will be expelled and the rest of the attackers suspended. After that class is normal, if a little apprehensive.

 **Slightly mentioned.**

After class Annabeth and I walk to science, before we're met with Bryce he tells me the principal wants to see me, Annabeth starts to follow before he adds,"He wants to see you alone," I look at him suspiciously before turning my gaze to Annabeth. We have a silent argument before she sighs and I nod. I walk around the corner to the office before I hear a scream coming from where I left Annabeth,"PERC-" I turn and run back to the hallway seeing a storage room door close. My mind going crazy I think of anything that can happen. Was it a monster? Nothing could prepare me for the sight I see. Bryce, jeans down over my girlfriend who's unconscious, going to take off her shirt.

 **Ends.**

Red. All I see is red as rage consumes me, I lose control over my body. My body just keeps on punching him and punching him as my mind wants me to check on Annabeth. Soon I feel a small hand, weakly pulling me back. Annabeth looks at me pleadingly, I snap out of my rage as I clutch at her almost desperately. I pull her in giving her a long kiss trying to tell her she's okay. She responds, a bit weaker than usual but given what happened it's alright. Someone find us together crying tears together half an hour later. The rest of our school day is spent in an office with a cop and my mom and dad retelling the story. Bryce is taken to a hospital where he is being watched by a guard until he can go to jail.

Annabeth stays quiet throughout most of the exchange, only contributing when asked. By the time we finish it's already the end of the day and swim tryouts are in ten minutes. My parents have already left but I have no intention of going to tryouts as I take Annabeth's hand and walking her to my car. When we get to the door though she whispers,"Where are we going? you have swim tryouts."

I look at her shocked before replying,"Screw tryouts, we can go home." She gives me a small smile before hugging me and leaning to my ear whispering,"It's okay Seaweed Brain, really. I'll watch you from the bleachers." I pull back from the hug and lean my forehead against hers before grabbing her hand and whispering,"Okay, but remember no matter what I will always love you." She closes her eyes and a tear leaks out. I wipe it away with my thumb before I start caressing her cheek. She gives me a smile before pulling me in for a kiss.

3rd Person View

Elsewhere in a white hallway, a hooded figure walks along the empty halls until making it to a room with a cop outside. As they are about to talk a nurse comes out, telling the cop that the patient, a 'Bryce', was still in a coma. The cop nods before the nurse walks down the hallway, passing the hooded figure, She looks at the figure weirdly before continuing. Finally the cop notices her, her hair covering half her face.

"Hey, you're not allowed in here," he says with as much authority as he can. She smiles before replying deadly calm,"Don't worry I'm just here to talk to the man in the room."

The cop looks at the figure like she's crazy before his eyes glaze over and he nods. She pasts him before walking in. The figure walks to the bed seeing the comatose boy with his head in bandages lying limply on the bed. She show a fanged smile before walking to the equipment and turning it off. The sound of the oxygen machine stops as the teen struggles to breathe before finally falling limp. The figure mutters,"Worthless piece of shit, go to Tartarus."

The cop chooses that moment to barge in, free of the spell before yelling at the figure,"What did you do!"

In a blink of an eye she has a knife in her hand and slices his throat, dead before he even knew it. The figure one again gives a fanged grin, scary when paired with the red eyes and mismatched legs if you look through the mist. She laughs before making her way out of the hospital unnoticed.

Annabeth View **(** **Rape mentioned)**

Sitting in the office, Percy by my side. The cop asks us questions, I stay mostly quiet as my brain goes back a few hours earlier. _As Percy leaves I walk to my next class trying to get away from Bryce. I take a step before noticing a shadow follow me, no doubt Bryce. I subtly walk faster while praying for Percy to come back quickly. I'm nervous before the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turn to see Bryce standing over me, arm in motion as a rock comes to meet my skull. I manage to yell out,"PERC-" before I fall back blackness filling my vision. I feel something grab my arms before dragging me, before the floor turns into rough cement. I hear the zipping of a zipper as my eyes finally open I look up to see Bryce standing over me with his jeans around his ankles. 'Shit' is all I can think._

 _I try to control my arms but they don't listen to me as I watch him obviously excited about doing this. After an eternity he finally looks back at me. I close my eyes tightly feeling him leaning down. I pray to every god I can think that will help me. Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, even Hades. I feel his hands at my shirt button as all I can think about is why the Fates hate me. I fail to notice when the body is ripped away from me but I can hear flesh hitting flesh. I peak open an eye looking around at the empty room before looking out the door, seeing no other then my boyfriend beating the Hades out of Bryce. I watch him as I feel control return, I shakily get onto arms and knees, my brain still in shock, as I make my way to them. Bryce is no more than a lump of meat but Percy keeps beating him, fist after fist. I manage to put my hand on his shoulder and he turns to me._

 **last end.**

 _The anger and sadness burn through his eyes until finally he grabs me and pulls me close. We share our tears as we sit in the hallway until someone finds us. After that Percy and I are checked out as the police and ambulance arrived._

As I come back to reality I see Percy stand up holding my hand. All I can think about is what everyone will think of me. My brain crawls into the deepest hiding place possible as my body goes on autopilot until we make it to the front doors. I snap back finally whispering,"Where are we going? you have swim tryouts."

He looks at me, eyebrows scrunched together before replying,"Screw swim tryouts, we can go home." I can't believe his loyalty but I can't make him miss his tryouts just because of me, I give him a small smile before hugging him, my mouth by his ear as I say,"It's okay Seaweed Brain, really. I'll watch you from the bleachers."

He looks thoughtful before pulling back from the hug and leaning our foreheads together. I feel him grab my hand before whispering back,"Okay, but remember no matter what I will always love you." I can't help but let a tear out thinking about how great a boyfriend I have. He wipes it away before leaning in. Just as our lips are about to meet, Leon runs towards us telling Percy tryouts are starting, he nods before the three of us head towards the pool. As Percy heads to the change room I go to the bleachers and sit down watching some boys do laps. I notice Edmond and Tyler but everyone else I don't know. Percy and Leon walk out of the change room in their swim trunks and he winks at me causing me to blush.

For the next hour and a half they do laps diving and other things as Percy leads them. Before I know it tryouts are over with one final message about who a list of who made it through will be on the board tomorrow. I wait for a few minutes as Percy goes to change room before I walk down towards the gym doors. When I walk through the doors I freeze. Outside the change room entrance is Percy Jackson, my boyfriend kissing Brooke.

Percy View

As I'm in the change room changing I think about swimming. Tryouts this year were great. I'm still captain with Leon as my second. Edmond and Tyler have improved a lot and I see a lot of potential in the others. I think about our swim competition two months from now. Within a few minutes I'm done and make my way out the door into the hallway, I'm about to step towards the pool but I'm intercepted by Brooke. I look at her cautiously keeping space between us as she looks like she's waiting for something. Unexpectedly she jumps towards me and kisses me, my brain goes into shock for a few seconds before I shove her away. Behind her is the horrified face of my girlfriend Annabeth. She looks at me sadly before running away, as I go to yell at Brooke I notice she's nowhere to be seen, pushing the thought away I run out to the parking lot hoping to see Annabeth so I can explain.

Sadly the parking lot is empty as I run to my car. I start it and race out of the lot, all I can think about is how sorry I was and that I had to find Annabeth and apologize. In my haste to go I don't look at oncoming traffic as I turn onto the road. All I hear is a horn before my world turns upside down and blackness envelops me.

 **AN:Well, there you go. Sorry about all the mentioning of rape but it's necessary for the story. Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will come out next week probably. I know right now the story sounds cliche but it gets better trust me. Anyways if you want a chapter, reviews make updates come faster! Until next time**

 **~TRG10**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Hey hey hey, sorry for the delay :P, I had a hard time with this chapter trying to make it original but I'm not sure if I completely like it. Anyway sorry for the depressing chapters, blame school and homework. Also there will be an important authors note at the end, so please read.**

Annabeth View

After seeing Percy and Brooke kiss my body went into shock, I stood there not able to move until Percy pulled back. He looks at me shocked but before I can think about it, I get control of my legs as I run. I don't know where I'm going I just run, I hear Percy behind me as I run through the doors into the parking lot. His car is the first thing I see before finally I let my tears out. I keep running with tears blurring my vision. My body goes on autopilot as my brain goes into shock. When my legs stop moving I realize I'm back at the apartments. I walk up the stairs but instead of going to Percy's apartment I go to the girls.

I knock once before Thalia opens the door. She smiles at me before it turns into a frown as she sees my tears, without words see pulls me into the apartment and closes the door before hugging me tightly. Within seconds I calm down and slowly hug her back, trying to feel safe. We stand there for gods know how long before finally she pulls away before asking me,"What's wrong?"

I struggle to choke out,"P-P-Per-cy k-kis-s-sed B-Broo-ooke." Thalia continues rubbing my back before finally the stress of the day and the run draw me to sleep.

Thalia View

As I set Annabeth down onto the couch rage flows through me, how dare my idiot of a cousin decide to kiss a slut when he has an amazing girlfriend! I drape a blanket over my best friend before I notice the other two looking at me worriedly. I shake my head telling them not now before I walk out of the apartment and go up to Kelp Heads apartment. I knock loudly before Sally answers the door. "Can I talk to the Kelp Head Sally? Please," I say through gritted teeth.

Sally looks confused before answering,"Percy isn't home yet, I'm getting worried because his swim tryouts were over half an hour ago."

I quickly feel a bit of fear but as soon as it comes I push it away, that asshole didn't deserve it. "Can I wait here for him then?" I ask calmed down. Sally nods before letting me in, I sit on the couch for a few minutes as Sally makes supper and Paul marks assignments in the dining room. As I watch TV the phone rings and Sally goes to answer, I continue watching until I fall off the couch as a scream pierces the air. I run into the kitchen, spear already in my hand before I notice Sally on the ground sobbing, Paul holding her confusion in his eyes.

Before long everyone is in the apartment, no doubt they heard the scream in their rooms. They look at Sally before realizing the state Annabeth was in. Finally Leo can't take it anymore and blurts out,"What's going on?"

Everyone stays silent until I decide to tell them all I know,"Percy cheated on Annabeth with a slut so while she was in our apartment I came up here waiting to give him a piece of my mind but the phone rang, after that Sally screamed and here we are." They still look confused but with a bit of shock in their eyes as well. Nico yells out,"That can't be true, we all know Percy wouldn't do that!"

I look at him murderously before a small voice whispers,"I saw him do it." Everyone looks at Annabeth, even Sally and Paul, shock and sadness on their face. Everyone's so focused on the new information no one notices when the fireplace turns on and the flames rise until a girl walks out. We all look at her in shock before a calming influence overcomes us. Annabeth's the first to kneel before everyone else follows,"Lady Hestia," Annabeth says respectfully.

"Rise heroes," She says kindly as we all stand up. We all look at her until Piper asks,"Lady Hestia, what can we do for you?"

She smiles before looking at all of us, giving Annabeth an apologetic look. Everyone holds their breath waiting for her to explain why she's here. "Heroes now is not the time for petty arguments," Annabeth's about to speak up when Hestia looks at her and she calms down before continuing,"Right now Percy needs you all for him, yes he may have been kissed but do not judge so quickly."

Everyone looks confused before Hestia waves her hand and the fire grows and displays an image. We all watch the image as Percy walks out from a door with wet hair, recognizing the gym doors I realize we're watching him after his tryouts when he kissed Brooke. Past Percy continues to walk until he stops as a figure appears in the corner of the screen. He tries to pass her before she jumps him and kisses him, keeping him from escaping. We all notice when the doors to the gym opens and Annabeth walks out before pausing and running away.

I feel sort of bad since I jumped to conclusions but now I see that he wasn't expecting it and it didn't even last two seconds. Annabeth looks guilty at realizing what she's putting her boyfriend through right now. Everyone is shocked as we see what happened before Jason asks,"What did you mean by 'Percy needs us now'?" Hestia looks at us sadly before looking at Sally.

"He's been in a crash with a truck that didn't slow in the school zone, that's all I know so far," Sally chokes out before breaking down again. I look over at Annabeth to see her trying to hold back her tears but failing before Hestia continues somberly,"He was hit on the head as a piece of metal flew through his windshield before the airbag deployed again hitting his head and slam into the window, the piece of metal was hit into his chest as the airbag deployed piercing through his chest and lung, grazing his heart. Besides the big injuries he also has a broken arm, a deflated lung, and a twisted ankle plus multiple bruises and cuts according to Apollo. Right now he's about to go into an emergency surgery and we can't do anything besides keeping him alive or quickening his healing time but even Apollo can barely keep him alive or speed it up too much without breaking the Ancient Laws."

Sally starts sobbing again as we hear a thump. We look over to see Annabeth passed out on the ground. Jason and Frank carries her to a chair before Hestia goes over and touches her forehead sending a pulse of energy, she wakes up before looking at us tears in her eyes before choking out,"This is because of me isn't it? First I almost get raped but Percy holds me together, now I probably reassured that he will never want to see me again." We all look at her with sympathy in our eyes before she breaks down, sobbing into the couch.

Hestia looks at us sadly before saying,"He needs you know, all of you," looking at Annabeth before walking back into the fire. We all sit there dumbfounded at what happened before Paul, who's been silent the whole time speaks up,"She's right Percy needs us, let's go."

We all nod as Annabeth stands up shakily and we walk out, we all get into our cars before driving to the hospital Percy's at. As we walk to the front desk we ask the nurse which room Percy's in before she replies,"He's getting operated on right now to remove the piece of metal from his chest, but he's in room 818 if you want to wait for him there." We all nod before thanking her as we look for room 818. We sit there for three hours before a nurse comes in and speaks grimly,"I'm sorry but he didn't survive."

We all stare at her shocked not believing her words, until Sally breaks down first followed by Annabeth and soon everyone has a tear in their eyes except for me, I don't understand it but I'm just in shock. My cousin who I see as a brother just died trying to fix something that wasn't even his fault. I feel a part of my heart breaking much like everyone else's. That's when I realize just how loyal he is, he cares about others above him. The nurse looks at us sadly before saying,"I'll leave you alone Mr. and Mrs. Solowan."

Instantly we all look up before Sally says,"We are not the Solowan's, we're the Jackson's."

"Oh dear, uh this was not meant for you may I ask why you're here? This room was for the Solowan's," the nurse asks confused.

"The nurse at the front desk told us this was his room," Sally explains calming down. The nurse nods before leaving to check the information. She comes back before saying,"Sorry but you've been informed with outdated information, he was supposed to be here but now he's in post op ICU, room 1993 on floor 8. Again sorry for the inconvenience." We all nod before thanking her as we leave. We get in an elevator, pressing the 8th floor button, as the door closes we are all silent, broken by,"This is all my fault."

"Annabeth, none of this was your fault, it was all that bitch Brooke's fault," I tell her. She looks at me giving me a small nod still not believing me from the guilty expression on her face before the doors open and we walk out. We meet another nurse and tell her who we're looking for as she checks through the computer before she turns white,"He's just come out of surgery, halfway through they realized he was internally bleeding, he went into cardiac arrest until the doctor put him into a medically induced coma."

Sally looks horror stricken before numbly nodding as another nurse guides us to Percy's hall, all I can think about is that Percy, my indestructible cousin Percy is on the edge of death. The nurse leaves as we get to the waiting room as she tells us which door he's behind. We all stand awkwardly outside the room not sure what to do. After an unspoken agreement Sally and Paul go in first. The rest of us sit down in the waiting area not speaking much, still processing the seriousness of the situation. After an eternity they come out, Sally looking really pale with obvious tear streaks and puffy eyes, Paul comforting her but having an undertone of worry in his eyes.

After they sit down we discuss who should go next, Annabeth says she wants to go last, Jason, Leo, and Piper says it doesn't feel right for them to go first, and I want to watch Annabeth so Frank and Hazel decide to go. One after another everyone goes until it's only me and Annabeth is left. One look at Annabeth and I can tell she wants to be alone when she sees him so I get up and walk down the hallway to his room.

Annabeth View

This whole day I haven't done much but stay in shock. After hearing that Percy was in a crash I went into shock, yet again. All I can think about is how if Seaweed Brain dies it will be all my fault. I don't remember talking much except in the elevator when Thalia reassured me. I haven't used my voice in what feels like forever so I just give her a nod before we get to the post op ICU floor. I realize that I want to see him last wanting to try and delay it, not wanting to see what I have essentially done to him. Being a daughter of Athena I know what he will look like and maybe this is selfish of me but I don't want to see him until he looks better.

Sally and Paul go in first before one by one or in pairs people go in. I stare at the wall opposite me praying to every god until I realize Thalia's getting up meaning I'm next. Instantly my brain comes up with worst case scenarios, _will he wake up and hate me? Will he have amnesia? Will he die?_ I realize that my cheeks are wet. I would do anything to turn back time so today wouldn't happen but the fates are cruel. Only one thought is clear in my mind, _I'm so sorry Percy, I will make it up to you._ Thalia comes out as I chant that in my head. She looks really pale before giving me a worryingly glance. When she passes me she whispers,"Prepare yourself, and remember he loves you."

I nod at her before walking past her to Percy's room. Taking a deep breath I quickly send a prayer for strength and wisdom to my mom before I open the door. As I process the room I keep my eyes away from the reason I'm here, I walk towards the bed until I'm right in front of it. Finally I look down and my legs almost give out. Sleeping in a medically induced coma Percy breathes through a machine. He looks like a ghost deathly pale as he takes in tiny breaths. My eyes water, blurring my vision, I slowly walk my way over to a chair beside his bed before grabbing his hand. Slowly I look over the body of my comatose boyfriend, beside the bandages on his chest and head, his leg is in a brace, an arm is in a cast, and he has about thirty cuts and scratches five of them with stitches, that's not including all his bruises. Half of his chest and side are covered in bruises, obviously the side he was hit, which was a lovely black and blue colour, looking away I release a few tears before the floodgates burst.

I sit there Percy's hand in my own crying my eyes out wishing that I could help him some way."I'm so sorry, I wish I could take it back. Percy I love you, you've always been my Seaweed Brain and I don't want you to stop. Forever and always, right?" I ask crying.

Breaking down again, I lay my head on his arm trying to feel some comfort. I continue crying until finally I decide that I'll try and be strong for him as I look up at his peaceful face."Come on Seaweed Brain come back, if not for me for your mom," I choke out.

Realizing he's not going to wake up. I move closer to him, giving him a small, quick kiss before pulling away reluctantly. I look at him bitter sweetly before realizing that an hour has already passed by. I give him a long kiss on the forehead mumbling,"Wake up soon Seaweed Brain, I love you."

I'm about to walk away when Percy all of a sudden starts to spasm as the sound of increasing beeping fills the room.

 **AN:OK, again I'm sorry for the delayed chapter but this will be happening now as school sends home homework everyday and I have volleyball and hockey. Also I'm adding a contest, the first person to guess the importance of the hospital room numbers get to choose a** **character** **name(Who will be added and a be a semi important character)and can ask me any question, story or me. The character is important so my next update will come out after I see the correct answer. Also sorry for any mistakes and point them hope you guys enjoy and see you next chapter.**

 **UPDATED AN:Well contest is over, lol within 10 minutes. Congrats and better luck next time.**

 **~TRG10**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:What's up guys? How you all doing, I'm doing great and I hope you guys like the new chapter. I want to give a quick shout out to Smartgirlsan for winning the contest...within 10 minutes! Anyway hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review! It lets me know what you want!**

 **Disclaimor:**

 **Rick-You! You want to own Percy Jackson!?**

 **Me-yes.**

 **Rick-get out of here before I sue your ass.**

 **Me-ok ok I'm going, there I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth View

People have a reaction built into their brain, it's called flight or fight. Most people are the former, they run away. Now most demigods are the opposite, they fight. I pride myself on the fact that I wouldn't run away but when I hear the heart monitor go crazy the first thing I think about is, I've got to get out of here. The thing is is that I've faced many monsters, Titans, Giants even, yet I've never been as scared as I have now.

I'm brought back to reality as a nurse pushes me away as a doctor runs to Percy. Still staring into the room I watch as two more doctors and four nurses run in before the door is closed. I stand there still processing what's going on, even though I'm a daughter of Athena, my brain goes into shut down as I try to figure out what's going on. Distinctly in the background I hear stats getting called out, thumps, and the beeping of the machine. That is until it gets turned down and I'm left wondering, numbly if my (ex?) boyfriend is alive or dead.

After what could be seconds or hours I feel a hand touch my shoulder, I numbly turn around and see Thalia look at me sadly before giving me a quick hug before pulling me back to the waiting area. We hear a door opening and closing repeatedly, before it stops completely. A doctor walks out, wiping sweat off his forehead, as we all stand up. He looks at us before saying,"Percy had had internal bleeding in his brain when he was in the car accident, we didn't catch it in the surgery because it was hidden, we believe that the bed had cut off the blood flow so it looked like normal. Someone must have adjusted him and it opened up the flow again, right now he's in surgery to drain the blood and close the wound, but he's lost a lot of blood, he has a fifty percent chance of surviving."

The doctor continues but all I can think of is that my Seaweed Brain has a fifty percent chance of dying. I get pulled away from my thoughts as I see a head of black curly hair disappear around the corner. Not even bothering to excuse myself I walk away, much to the astonishment of everyone else. As I turn the corner I can see the same girl, not inch older than thirteen run past the doors to the stairs.

I try and remember everything about her, she was about 5'3",her hair was shoulder length, and she wore a nice shirt and jeans. Still confused I return to the waiting room noticing the doctor's gone and everyone is sitting down. Once they see me, they stand up as Sally tells me,"Annabeth, visiting hours are over we have to go."

Normally I would act like an adult and agree, but today maybe because of the stress or maybe because it's Percy, the child in me comes out,"No! I'm staying here," I cry out.

They all look at me sadly before I notice Frank and Jason aren't with them, as realize what's going on arms grab around me, pulling me away. I turn to see Frank and Jason beside me with their eyes, sad but determined pointed at me. Something snaps as I start screaming, crying, kicking, and struggling all at once as doctors and nurses look at me weirdly. Suddenly one of my arms are free as a grunt of pain is heard, I turn to the right and see Jason on the ground grabbing his crotch.

I feel slightly bad but I go back to what I was doing, now with an arm free, I turn to Frank who looks scared but before he can grab my hand I give him a hard right hook, not even knowing what happened he collapses. As I look around I see everyone looking at me shocked, I realize what I did to my friends and I run away. I run down flight after flight of stairs until I make it to the front doors. Once I make it out I collapse on the ground taking in the fresh air as slowly the day catches up to me and I collapse.

Thalia View

As I sit down, I can't help but be worried about Annabeth and Percy, Percy because if you didn't see his chest rise and fall you'd think he's dead, and Annabeth because she's already stressed and this might break her. I realize I'm biting my nails, something I do only when I'm nervous, and stop. I look around the room, noticing a clock. I look closely at it and see it's seven o'clock, we've already been here for two hours!

Not being able to stop it I start tapping my leg nervously and before long I'm lost in thought.

 **Flashback**

I'm outside the door hand on the doorknob wondering what I'm going to see, I finally get my nerves in check as I push open the door and walk in. The confidence I had gathered was gone the second I saw him, laying on the bed. My legs start to wobble the closer I get until finally I'm by his bed. I sit down in a chair before my legs give out as I look at my brother in everything but blood. I realize just how bad his injuries are as I look at his side. I start to blame myself as I was at home steaming about him breaking Annabeth's heart while he's here dying while trying to apologize for something he didn't do...

 **End flashback**

I'm brought back to reality as I realize that I had started crying and Nico had come over. He looks at me worriedly before wiping away my tears with his thumb, unconsciously I lean into his hand as he whispers,"I know, Percy's like a brother to me to, but it was not any of our faults, it was the person who was speeding in the school zone." I look at him blankly as he sighs and sits down beside me,"Percy wouldn't want us to think it was our fault, if he was awake he'd probably be a giant Kelp Head and say that he should've put a sign on his car that said 'Warning speeding boyfriend, trying to find missing girlfriend'," that gets me to smile as I look up at him, realizing this is the first time I've talked to him since the kiss.

I take in his appearance, his black hair, his black aviator jacket and black eyes that could be scary but right now comforting and calming. I realize that I'm staring at him, him back at me before I look away,"Thanks Death Breath, I'm just scared for Percy." He looks at me sadly as he says,"Me too."

Thinking that he was going to go back to his seat I'm surprised as he stays in his seat looking conflicted about something before sighing and looks at me. He smiles then hugs me, tightly. No one pays attention to us but if they did, they would see me blushing deeply as I hug Nico back tighter. He pulls back before kissing my forehead, I feel an unknown feeling but all I know was that I liked it. I realize that I'm smiling like an idiot as I fight with these emotions. He makes to get up but I grab his arm in a split second decision and ask,"Will you stay here by me?" He looks at me and nods as he sits down. Slowly I put my head on his shoulder. He tenses before relaxing and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, gives me another peck on the forehead, and lays his head on mine. Slowly I drift off to sleep.

I'm woken what feels like seconds later as I hear an alarm go off at the nurses desk. The nurses jump up and call a doctor before running down Percy's hallway, all I can think about is, is it Percy? I realize that I still have my head on Nico's shoulder and he has an arm around me. I fight the blush coming on but I end up losing as slowly Nico wakes up. He looks confused for a second before he looks at me and gives me a small smile. I smile back as he sits up, as I pull away, immediately I miss his comfort but I push it away before I stretch. I stand up as everyone else looks around confused. I meet eyes with Sally, who looks at me worriedly before I slip away down the hallway. The closer I get to Percy's room the more I hear, yelling, beeping, thumping, then I see Annabeth blankly staring at Percy's door, also where the noise is coming from.

Even though I'm scared for Percy I push it away for right now as I comfort Annabeth. We go back to the waiting room and sit down for gods know how long before the doctor tells us the news, halfway through the explanation Annabeth walks away, everyone looks at her confused but the doctor continues explaining. After he leaves we realize it's pretty late and the nurse tells us visiting hours are over, right as Annabeth comes back. I see Paul tell something to Jason and Frank as they nod and walk away. We tell Annabeth that we have to go, as she refuses I notice Frank and Jason coming up behind her, I want to tell them that they're idiots and it will only make it worse but they grab her and she struggles. I follow behind worried for her as Nico catches up to me. Unconsciously I grab his hand and we both blush, quickly gone when we see Jason go down, soon followed by Frank. We're all shocked as we see Annabeth run down the stairs, I'm the first to snap back to reality as I bound after her.

I make it outside to see her curled up in a ball fast asleep. Everyone else burst through the doors and see me watching her, I look back at them before going and picking up Annabeth. They walk back to their cars as I set Annabeth in mine and Jason's. Now is one of the times that I thank my dad as Jason gets in the driver seat. The whole ride back not a sound is heard except for the engine, as I'm lost in thought, Annabeth's asleep, and Jason doesn't want to bother me. Slowly we all pull into the parking lot and get out. I pick Annabeth up again as we get into the elevator to our floor. I pass her to Sally as I get out with everyone else. I say goodnight to Nico who returns it with a smile, after walking into our apartment and getting ready for bed I get lay down and think about what happened today, the good and the bad, but Nico is the only thing I think about as I fall asleep.

Annabeth View

Against my will as I fall asleep I'm brought into a nightmare, I'm at the car crash with Percy, we're stuck upside down like the car but Percy's not moving. I scream, yell, and try to get to him but I'm stuck in my seat. Slowly blood covers his face and I break down until a voice is heard,"You did this to me!"

I turn to see him still in the same position, limbs at unnatural positions yet not caring, only looking at me blood still streaking down his face but his eyes, once sea green are now pitch black, horror comes across me as he starts to get out of the car and walk away, I struggle as hard as I can yet I still can't get free. I can only watch as he pulls out Riptide, pulls off the cap, places the point above his chest, and push in. Just as it comes out of his back I wake up covered in sweat, sheets flung around me, I panic until I realize it's my room in Percy's place. Slowly I calm down until I can take normal breaths. I look at the alarm clock seeing it's three o'clock, though it's blurry as I realize I've been crying in my sleep.

My mind going back to the dream, I get out of my bed and sneak out of my room. I look at Percy's door and decide that I need some comfort as I walk into his room. It's just as he leaves it every morning, clothes everywhere, dirty and clean, sheets rumpled, everything a mess. I chuckle to myself thinking some things never change. I navigate my way through the disaster zone until I lock my eyes on one corner of the room in pristine condition. I Go over to the table by Percy's bed and almost break down immediately. On the table are pictures of all our adventures with Grover, Thalia, Nico, and the others but mostly of me and him. I look at the picture in the very front noticing it was the picture Aphrodite took while we were mid kiss on the Ferris wheel.

I lay down on his bed looking at the picture, I caress his face even though it's just a picture, as I study the photo I see the love in his eyes and in the way he holds me. "What have I done?" I whisper to myself,"Percy please don't die you Seaweed Brain, I need you so much." I pray to the gods, as slowly sleep pulls me back under.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

I'm woken by the sound of thumping and yelling, as I open my eyes I come face to face with a, centaur. I would like to say I handled it gracefully and calmly asked what's wrong but that did not happen, instead I quite ungracefully jumped out of Percy's bed, hit my head on his shelf, and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. All I can think about is why did I have to be born a demigod, mortals get woken up by alarm clocks and sometimes their parents, me I get woken up by a screaming half human, half horse. I glare at Chiron as I sigh and get up,"What do you need Chiron?" I ask sleepily.

"I'm going back to camp Half Blood for the week, I want to tell you and the others to be careful, monsters will come." I nod before he says goodbye and swipes through the screen. I get ready before walking down the stairs quietly, since Sally is still sleeping before making myself some breakfast and going down to the others apartments. I knock on the girls door before it's opened by a sleepy Hazel. She says hi before going back in. I walk in and sit on the couch until the girls all come out. I tell them what Chiron told me and they nod before checking that they have their weapons. I tell them to be ready in half an hour as I go tell the boys, but as I knock on the door it's met with silence.

Having enough of waiting I grab a bobby pin and pick the lock. As I walk in, the first feeling I get so disgust, you wouldn't know if boys lived here or pigs, maybe both. As I walk through the hallway I hear snoring coming from three out of four rooms. The only room without snoring is Nico's and I decide to start there, I open the door and see him already ready with earbuds in his ears listening to his music, when he notices me he just smiles and walks over to me. "Have fun trying to wake them up," he says as he dissolves in shadows. I glare at the spot he was in before noticing something in the living room, I smile evilly as I go to see if it's loaded. As I pick up the paintball gun, I see the paintballs and Co2 containers and fit them on the gun.

I walk back to the other three rooms and pick a random door, I walk in and see a sleeping Leo, smiling I aim for where the Apollo don't shine as payback for his prank against the girls. Quickly I let go four shots accompanied by a girlish scream as I run into another door, Jason is just getting up as I pelt him in the chest with a few paintballs as he yells in pain and falls off his bed. I don't watch what else happens as I run into the last room with Frank snoring on the bed before I pelt him in the back. He cries out before changing into a...ostrich? He bangs his head into the floor before falling back unconscious. I just laugh as I hear the other two groan and tell them about Chiron and to meet us in the girl's apartment.

About fifteen minutes later they all come Frank with a bruise on his head from earlier. The girls laugh as they know what happened since I told them. The boys look murderous but soon after they smile as we all go down to our cars. I get into Thalia's with Jason and Thalia behind me, before a fourth figure gets in, I look at Nico weirdly as he smiles sheepishly before turning away. We drive until we get to the school parking lot and get out of the cars as we walk into school, almost immediately the sounds of Percy was in a crash? Where was he? How did it happen? And other questions bombard our ears. It stops as everyone notices us as we walk by.

I realize I haven't thought about him the whole morning and my mood darkens. Once we make it through the crowd we walk to our lockers, as we put stuff in, I notice a trio of guys walk towards us. When they are ten yards away the change and I see three cyclops grinning viciously. I pull out my dagger as I think, hah this is going to be easy. Then I hear sounds from behind us and see five more cyclops, as I turn back I see another two join the first three . By now everyone else has their weapons and we get in a circle. On instinct everyone rushes out towards a monster as the battle starts.

I meet my cyclops as slice with my dagger, it blocks with its club before taking a swing at me trying to crush me, I roll through his legs before jumping up behind him and kicking him forward. Unbalanced it falls and within a second there's a dagger in its heart. I pull my dagger out and look around me, everyone's pretty much finished with Jason and Thalia fighting one each, gold dust from the other two they fought on them. We watch as they kill each one before dusting off the remains and putting our weapons away, we walk into our classes as the bell rings. We spend the rest of the day either learning or fighting monsters. After school we go back to the hospital where we are joined by Percy's mortal friends. Everyone leaves at five though except for me, I stay there until visiting hours are over waiting for Percy to move. I catch a cab home and get ready for bed waiting to start the cycle over.

The whole school week went by like that, get up, go to school, fight monsters, go to the hospital, and go home. Every time I went back to the room there always was a new bouquet of flowers, I wander who sent them but back to Percy, not once did Percy move and I'm starting to give up hope as I drive over to the hospital today, instead of doing normal teenage things on a Saturday I'm going to see my boyfriend who's in a coma. Like usual I check in at the nurse station before walking down the hallway towards Percy's room. Today though there's something different, when I walk into the room instead of it being empty except my boyfriend, someone was in the chair beside the bed. As soon as they hear me they whip their head around and I realize it was the girl I saw the first day. She sees me and jumps out of the chair before noticing that her only way of escape is blocked.

She pulls another chair up before sitting down and looking at me expectantly. Now that I have a clear view of her I feel like I've seen her before, then it hits me, she goes to Goode! She's in our class but is always quiet. Cautiously I sit down before looking at her. She keeps her head down before asking me,"What do you want to know?"

Taken back by her confidence I ask,"What are you doing here?"

She looks up quickly, looking at me like I'm crazy before answering,"What do you think, I'm watching Percy."

I must have looked at her weirdly because she sighs and starts her story,"When I was little I had one parent, my mom passed away from giving birth to me, I was left to the care of my dad, who lost his battle to lung cancer and I was sent to my uncle who beat me." No matter how much I'm confused, I can't help but feel sympathy for her as she continues,"One night when I was four he was drunk and woke me up at three in the morning, almost beating me to death until there was a knock at the door. In his drunken haze he opens the door and comes face to face with a boy with sea green eyes, when he saw me he looked shocked before he glared at my uncle before the water pipes burst. We all looked confused but my uncle ran away as he came over to me, as you can guess it was Percy." I give her a small smile thinking about how that's something Seaweed Brain would do.

"He ended up taking me up to his apartment and allowed me to sleep in his bed and he slept with in the spare room. In the morning he told his mom and she invited us into their home until my uncle cleared up. Percy and I played the whole day having a lot of fun, until I met Gabe. He didn't like seeing me in 'his' home and threatened to beat me but Percy came to my defence. Long story short he protected me until child protection services took me away from my uncle and placed me in my aunt's care, who lives in Chicago. I haven't seen Percy since then but this summer I moved back with my aunt and came to Goode. The whole time excited at seeing my long lost friend. Then I saw him with you guys and didn't want to intrude."

She looks near tears and I realize that the story probably stirred up some bad memories so I try and comfort her,"Hey it's alright, when Percy wakes up he will be excited to see you too."

She gives me a shy smile before sobering up and saying,"I hope he wakes up the crash looked really bad."

I look at her confused and she says,"I was the one to call in the crash."

I look at her in understanding before saying,"Thank you."

She nods before asking me,"What's your name by the way?"

"Annabeth, you?" I ask back.

"Sandra, or as Percy used to call me, Andy just to make me mad at him." I laugh at how childlike Percy was before we're interrupted,"Sandra? Annabeth?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:Hey I'm not dead! Sorry for the really late and short chapter. I've been really busy the last few weeks, I had school and sports everyday and when I got home writing wasn't even on my mind. I apologize and I want to say that from now on I will try to get an update out at least once every 2 weeks. This chapter is just catrching up and then from now on chapters will go into the next part of the story. Hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own, sadly...**

Percy View

After the crash I remember hearing someone call my name but it's fuzzy, every breath I take is pained. Shortly after sirens sound all around me and I'm moved, before blacking out from the pain. The next time I'm woken, I'm laying on my back in the back of an ambulance, a paramedic cutting my shirt away. She lightly touched my chest but I feel like she just kicked me as I gasp and try to get a breath into my lungs. The brief second I take a breath my eyes are taken to the piece of metal in my chest and I black out again, the realization of my impending death bombarding my brain.

As I wake the next time I'm met by a light and instantly know that Apollo is here. I smile as the light engulfs me before it disappears and I'm left in the ER, nurses look at me in confusion before their eyes glaze over a bit and they continue doing whatever they were doing but I could see they were about to put my blanket over my head signalling I died. I give a silent thanks to the gods before slowly my eyes close and I pass out from blood loss.

In the haze I can hear yelling and something prick my arm, I realize I'm semi-conscious as I'm moved from the ER. After what feels like seconds we stop and I'm transferred onto another bed before IVs are attached to me. I hear people enter before someone says something, I can only make out one word, surgery. I feel a mask get placed on my head and fall the rest of the way into unconsciousness.

As I'm plunged into darkness a light shines brightly ahead of me. Somehow, unconsciously I float forward until I'm engulfed by it. I feel a fuzzy feeling until all at once the light disappears and I'm met by three people, more importantly the Three Fates.

"Perseus Jackson your life has met a crossroad, you have two choices," Lachesis says,

"Die and go to Elysium," Atropos continues,

"Or wake up and go back to your life,"Clotho finishes,"We promise you no safety but you will be rewarded as we have known since your birth."

As they speak I realize that they are holding a sea green string."Is that m-"

"Yes," they all say at once.

I shut my mouth as I look at it, I follow the length of the string, noticing some points where it's a thread barely hanging on and others where it seems almost perfect. Then I notice the gray string intertwine with mine and smile sadly. I realize that she probably still hates me and try not to think about it but the Fates notice and colour appears all around us. We're in my hospital room except I'm not in my body. I look at myself in the mirror and realize I'm invisible. I look at the three Fates confused until I hear the door open and a figure walk in. I notice her almost immediately. I see Annabeth walk slowly towards my body, she looks at me and cries before stuttering out words I can only hear parts of,"Percy...love...forever...always," before she breaks down in tears.

Not caring I'm not actually there I float to her and try to comfort her but to my disdain it goes right through her. I turn back to the Fates before saying,"I want to live."

They give me a ghost of a smile before nodding and continue weaving my string, still connected to my Wise Girls. Suddenly I'm hit by pain as I hear the heart monitor skyrocket. The Fates turn to me and say,"Stay strong Perseus you are needed, you will face obstacles but the end shall be worth it."

Then slowly I pass back into blackness. Over the next while I see visions of a girl beside me talking or a bright light above me, I don't think much about it as I'm still focusing on trying to stay at least a bit awake yet still lose the battle and fall back under. After four times of trying to wake I slowly feel movement come back to my finger. Slowly I flex it out as I crack open my eyes in what feels like forever. I see a girl that looks familiar but not at the same time. I'm about to try to speak when the door opens and a gray eyed girl comes in. I shut my eyes as I wait to see what happens.

I hear their conversation as emotions run through me, first confusion, then anger at the girls story, then shock as I realize I helped her, and finally realization as I remember her finally not being able to help it anymore I speak out,"Sandra? Annabeth?"

They turn to me before they both rush over. I feel pain as both girls hug me but I keep it in as I hug them back, tears escaping my eyes at the happiness I feel.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and again sorry for the short chapter but review! It makes me happy! Hope to see you next time.**

 **~TRG10**


	9. UP FOR ADOPTION!

Hey, so anyways I've really lost inspiration for this story. I'm sorry but I've been going through real life, that sucks, and don't have time. I've also read other fanfic that are way better than mine, I've also sound a new ship Pertemis, don't know why just stuck so that's mostly why I've lost inspiration. Anyways this is just this story, I've got other ideas but they might not all be percabeth. This story WILL be up for adoption though, if you are interested pm me and I might hand it over to you. Anyways this is by no means goodbye, more of a see you soon.(Hopefully)

~TRG10


End file.
